


I'm here now, sweetheart

by TheWeirdyMcWeirderson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Almost smut but no smut, Angel Healing, Caring!Dean, Cockblocking Sam and Cas, Cuddles, Cuteness overload, Dean Winchester Fluff, Demonic Possession, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Kissing, Memory Loss, Winchester Fluff, injured reader, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5136998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdyMcWeirderson/pseuds/TheWeirdyMcWeirderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey! Can I request a one shot where the reader goes missing for like a week and Dean/Sam are super worried about her, and then she calls them on a payphone crying and freaking out because she doesn't remember anything from the past week? Fluff? Thanks :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm here now, sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluffy fluff with Team Free Will and the beginning of a relationship with dear, old Dean *heart eyes*  
> I hope you like it, and as usual, let me know what you think about it *kisses* 
> 
>  
> 
> P.s. You can find me on Tumbler under "theweirdymcweirderson" shocker, huh? I know! *giggles*

Cold. That was the first thing you noticed; your body was cold and that meant you weren't at the bunker, cause every time you went to bed there, you made sure there were enough covers over your body to keep you warm while you slept.

The second thing that came to your mind, was that neither Dean, nor Sam were lying next to you. You were a cuddler and always ended up wrapping your body around them whenever you shared a bed during hunts.

But the thing that really had you freaking out, was the noise around you. The cars were too loud for you to be inside a building; you could hear people chatting and laughing, which meant you were in a, somewhat, crowded place; and then there were the birds chirping too close to you.

Your eyes opened; your body in high alert as you took in your surroundings and your breath hitched in your throat. You were lying on a bench in a park not far away from a little diner; the scene unwinding in front of you completely new.

You forced your frozen legs to the ground, wrapping your arms around your body in a futile attempt to warm yourself up, and made your way towards the two men standing in front of the diner; you needed to know where you were.

They obviously took you for a homeless, their eyes seemingly clueless to the way you were dressed or held yourself, but you had no time to make them notice that. You got the information you needed; you were in Massachusetts, a state over from where your last hunt with the Winchesters was.

The last thing you remembered was killing the ghoul, and driving back to the motel you were sharing with the two brothers; taking a shower and climbing into bed with Sam, and then, everything was black.

You wondered how long you'd been missing; they were probably worried about you, and you weren't wrong. Dean was pacing around the room, like he'd been doing for the last three days; his mind showing him the worst case scenarios about your disappearance.

"Dean, would you calm down for a second! I can't focus with you wandering around the room!" The younger Winchester was trying to keep his cool, trying to work as if he was dealing with any other case; but it was hard, this wasn't any other case, this was you and they needed to find you.

"I can't calm down, Sam! It's been a freaking week! Why hasn't she called us, huh?! What if she's hurt...or worse? I will never forgive myself if something happens to her..." Dean ran his hand over his face, and Sam slightly nodded his head, not knowing how to answer his big brother.

The motel room was surrounded in silence, Dean finally taking a seat, breathing slowly and trying to figure out what could have happened to you; but he couldn't. The only thing that came to his mind was how much he missed you.

Every time he tried to think of something, he'd end up with thousands of thoughts about you. It seemed to him like it had been ages since the last time he'd heard your laugh, seen your smile, or just even had you close to him; and it was slowly driving him crazy.

Now that you knew where you were, you had to find a way to contact Dean and Sam, to tell them to come get you. It downed on you that you had no money, so you decided to head to the first bar you could find, and see if you could hustle someone.

Reaching the bar, the first thing you did was use the restroom; you had to check yourself out and see how you were looking before you did anything. Thankfully, your clothes weren't dirty, or ruined, so you just pulled your tank top down a little, pushing your breasts up and fixed your hair.

There weren't that many people inside, just a couple of men and women drinking they surrows away, and two men playing pool, who you'd identified as your victims.

They were sober so, there was no way you could hustle them without them noticing; that's why you decided to take a different approach. Swaying your hips seductively, you walked towards them, their eyes immediately scanning your body.

"Hey there, guys, mind if I join you?" You flushed them a flirty smile, one which they didn't waste time to reciprocate, "'Course not, sweetheart! You know how to play?" The most handsome, and apparently also the most confident one sent you a wink.

"No, but I was hoping you could teach me" Pulling your bottom lip between your teeth, you tried to look as sweet and innocent as possible, and they both fell into your trap, "Sure thing, babe! Trust me, when I'm done with you, you're gonna be a pro"

You nodded your head and went to stand next to them, introducing yourself as they did the same, "I'm Alex, this is my friend Brandon..." The one named Brandon barely nodded his head, before you all grabbed a cue and started playing.

They told you how to angle your cue, which balls you were supposed to sink first watching the way they were placed and you diligently nodded your head, pretending to be taking mental notes as your mind went back to when Dean had given you your first lesson.

"Damn girl, you're hot as hell, but I don't think pool is your game" You faked a frown at Alex' remark, "You don't think I can make it?" You pouted your lips as the man chuckled, nodding; so you turned to face Brandon.

"Brandon? Would you teach me, instead?" Placing your hand on his arm, you squeezed his firm muscles and shot him a hopeful smile, "Sure, I mean, if you want to..."

You nodded, clapping your hands excitedly and sticking your tongue out at Alex, "Yeah, I bet 50 bucks you won't be able to teach her, man!" There were a few seconds of silence where Brandon thought about the offer, before he shook the other man's hand and now, it was time for your plan to start.

After three games, where you slowly pretended to be gaining confidence and ability; you decided to challenge Alex at a tète a tète and he smugly accepted. Needless to say, that you beat his ass, leaving him wondering how the hell was that possible as he handed the money to Brandon.

Your arms snaked around Brandon's waist and you placed a kiss on his cheek, "You're the best teacher eeeever!" This time, it was him who smirked smugly, not noticing how your small hand slipped out the 50 bucks he'd just put into his back pocket.

You excused yourself telling them you needed to use the restroom, and fled the place from the back door, hurriedly making your way to the diner to grab something to eat; you were starving.

Burger in hand you searched for a payphone and dialed Dean's number, impatiently waiting for him to pick up, "Yah?" You drew in a relieved breath as soon as his gruff tone reached your ear, "Dean, it's me!"

"(Y/n)? You okay? Where the hell are you? We've been worried sick, what happened?" You could hear shuffling on the other side, along with Sam's voice urging Dean to put you on speaker and you couldn't help but smile.

"I don't know, man! I woke up this morning on a park bench, in Massachusetts! I have no freaking idea how I got here, the last thing I remember is finishing the case yesterday with you guys and going back to the motel..."

This time it was Sam's voice that reached your ears, "What do you mean 'yesterday', (Y/n)? You've been missing for a week!" Your eyes went wide at the new information; tears running down your cheeks as you realized you couldn't remember what had happened to you.

"(Y/n)? (Y/n)?!" Dean's voice brought you back to reality, and you cleared your throat telling him you were listening, "Calm down, sweetheart, okay? Look, we'll figure it out, just like we always do. Now, go to a diner and wait for us to come and get you, you hear me?"

You agreed on meeting at the diner where you'd just taken your burger, and after you told them the name of the place; they hang up, grabbing their stuff and hopping into the Impala.

Sitting at the table, you looked around you, there were just a few couples sharing a nice meal together. The old waitress was a sweet and caring woman, making sure you had everything you needed or wanted, and keeping your mug full of coffee.

After what felt like a life time, you heard the bells of the door signaling that someone was entering and your eyes snapped up, locking on a pair of worried, green emeralds.

Dean's arms were wrapped securely around your body, as soon as he reached your table, pulling you into a tight hug while you inhaled his scent, finally allowing yourself to relax since you had opened your eyes.

"It's okay, I'm here now, sweetheart..." You nodded against his chest, burying yourself into him, before Sam was demanding his own hug. The Winchesters' hugs; you were positive there was nothing more comforting in the whole world, and you were glad to be able to experience them every time you needed.

You slid back in your booth, Dean sitting next to you with his arm around your shoulder and Sam facing you; the both of them asking you to tell them everything you could remember from the time you were apart.

You told them what had happened to you; well actually you told them only what had happened to you that day, cause everything else was blank for you. Every detail was important and you knew that, that was why you didn't leave out any part of your story.

From the corner of your eye, you could see Dean clenching and unclenching his jaw, while his hands balled into fists when you reached the part about the bar, but apart from that, none of you could find any clue to what could have happened.

"You know what? The most important thing is that you're safe, you'll probably remember something after a good night's sleep. Now, have you eaten?" Even though you'd told him you had, Dean ended up buying you a huge amount of food, claiming that you looked worn out to him and needed to regain your strength.

Sam gave you your phone back, telling you, you'd left it back at the room you were sharing and after finishing your meal, forcing the brothers to help you out with it; you decided to look for another motel and book a room so that you could rest a little.

The first thing you did once you entered the room, was to take a long, hot shower, trying to shake off the cold that had settled into your bones during the morning. Outside you found Dean sitting on the bed, leaning his back against the headboard and he smiled at you as soon as he saw you, patting the space beside him for you to join.

Climbing onto the squeaky mattress, you curled your body against his side; his arm going around your smaller frame as you snuggled as close to him as possible. Dean's hand was tangled in your damp hair, his fingers massaging your scalp while you became aware of just how exhausted you actually were.

"Where's Sammy?" You purred the question and Dean smiled, looking down at your closed eyes and content state, "He's out with Cas, trying to see if they can find out something...before you say anything; we're not going to join them. You need rest and I need to keep you safe"

His firm tone left no room for arguing, and you were too tired anyway. The only sounds in the room where: the voice of the woman on TV, blubbering around about the latest movies, and Dean's breathing along with yours; the quiet atmosphere allowing you to sort out your thoughts.

"Dean?" A low hum was all you got as a signal to go on and voice your concerns, "What-ehm...what if I h-hurt someone?" Your voice was barely a whisper, but he'd heard you anyway. His hand went to the back of your neck, tilting your head up for you to look him in the eye.

"Hey, don't you ever, ever, say that again, you hear me? I know you, (Y/n) and you would never hurt anyone on purpose; so just stop doing that, stop torturing yourself for something I'm more than sure you didn't do, okay?"

You nodded your head, blushing slightly under his intense, green stare and lowered it back to rest on his chest, letting his steady heart beat lull you into a much deserved sleep, while his hand went back to stroke your hair, stopping to massage your scalp from time to time.

He made sure you were sleeping before he slipped out of bed to make himself some coffee; the small, almost nonexistent, amount of rest he'd had when you were missing was taking its tool on him.

Mug in hand, he walked to the window and pulled the stained curtains to the side, his eyes scanning the parking lot for any weird or suspicious events. Once satisfied, he turned around and stared at your sleeping, peaceful frame, "Yeah, Dean, staring at her while she sleeps ain't creepy at all...way to go, man!"

He mumbled the words to himself and sat down at the table, sipping on his coffee, wondering why it seemed to be having the opposite effect on him.

Something wet was trailing down Dean's cheek and when he willed his heavy eyes open; he realized it was his own drool. His head was pounding and he directed his gaze to where you were sleeping, heart jumping out of his chest when he found an empty bed.

His gun was in his hand before he could even begin to think to grab it, eyes scanning the room and falling onto the body of a woman lying on the floor next to the bed you were once occupying. Gun cocked he moved closer, recognizing the waitress from the diner you had been to earlier.

A loud, angry 'Hey!' left his lips, startling the woman awake, "What the hell are you doing here? Where's (Y/n)?!" The poor woman's eyes were wide with fear, lips shaking as she tried to speak, "I-I don't k-know. P-please don't h-hurt me, I-I don't know h-how I g-got here..."

Hot tears were streaming her cheeks; her body wrecked by sobs as she pleaded him to let her live, "You don't know how you got here?" Dean's tone was more soft now, but firm nonetheless, letting her know he wasn't going to be happy if she lied to him.

"N-no! I sweat to God, I-I was closing up t-the diner a-and...the lights s-started to flicker...there w-was this, I don't know, weird s-smoke everywhere and an awful s-smell, like ehm...like-" Realization downed on Dean, "Like rotten eggs"

The sentence was finished by Dean in a frustrated growl, and the woman nodded her head relived to see him tucking his gun back into his waistband. Careful not to scare her more than she already was, Dean helped the woman to her feet, guiding her to sit on the bed.

"Sorry about that, had to make sure you had nothing to do with my friend's disappearance. You okay? Do you want me to call someone to come get you?" Shaking her head, she told him she could walk home, reassuring him that she only lived a few minutes away and then left, leaving Dean to call his brother.

"Sam, we're dealing with a demon! (Y/n)'s gone again..." Just like he was expecting, Sam was furious, not that Dean could blame him; he too wanted to kick his own ass for not being able to protect you, "What do you mean she's gone? Where the hell where you, Dean?! You were supposed to keep an eye on her!!!"

"God damn it, you think I don't know that, Sam! They drugged me, put something in the coffee. I drank some and fell asleep!" Dean combed his fingers through his hair frustratingly, cursing himself for losing you again and asking his brother if they'd found something.

"No, but there's this building next the park where she said she woke up this morning, Cas says it's warded against angels which means whichever demon took her, will probably have taken her there" At that, Dean was up and walking towards his Baby; his mind set on finding you.

No words were exchanged when Dean reached the place, finding Sam and Cas already waiting for him. Darting his gaze up, Dean's eyes fell on you standing next to a window; a malevolent and somewhat disturbing smirk tugging at the corners of your lips.

Cas had to wait outside as the two brothers ran in to find you, and when they did; you, or well, the thing inside of you, was ready for them, "Long time no see, boys. Gotta say, I'm not at all surprised to find out you're still so co-dependent on each other. Was though surprised when I found out about your new little friend"

If looks could kill, Dean would've already sent the bastard back where it'd come from, but unfortunately they didn't, "Who are you?" The question leaving the green-eyed hunter was dripping with vemon, and Sam had never seen his brother so enraged in his entire life.

"I'm offended you don't remember me, Dean, after all we were friends before I told you the truth about your unholy brother..." Dean's hand tightened around Ruby's knife while he gritted his teeth, "Gordon."

"Wait, that can't be, I killed Gordon myself and he died as a vampire, which means he must've been sent to purgatory. Can't be a demon" A wicked chuckle left your mouth, a chuckle which sent shivers down Dean's spine, making his skin crawl. "Oh, always so smart, Sammy. Can I call you 'Sammy' now?"

Sam's bitchface seemed to amuse Gordon even more, "Jeez, still touchy about it, I see. But yeah, I died as a vampire thanks to you; that didn't stop me though. I found the portal to Hell and it was a bitch to get through, but I managed. And my, oh my, the things they teach you in Hell, are just sublime, aren't they, Dean-o?"

"Don't worry, I'll teach you what I've learnt in Hell when I carve your sleen out" Gordon didn't seem to be fazed in the slightest, his hand going to lift your t-shirt to show him where he'd burnt the sigil that made it impossible for them to exorcise you; it was on your hip bone, right where you'd once had your anti-possession tattoo.

"You son of a bitch!" At Dean's remark, Gordon took the knife that was next to him and cut your cheek, a stream of blood trailing down to your neck, "Careful now, Dean. As I've already told you once, that's my mama you're talking about"

"I swear to God, I'm gonna kill you with my own hands this time!" After that Sam flipped into attack mode, running towards him, but with a flick of the wrist, he was sent flying against a wall, and knocked out; which left only Dean and Gordon, and yeah well, you.

To say Gordon had an advantage would be an understatement; Dean didn't fight him back, he couldn't take any chance of hurting you, so he settled for blocking his attacks for as long as possible, trying to find a way of freeing you.

That plan obviously didn't go well, as Dean inevitably found himself on his knees, his face bloody as your small fists continued connecting with his face. He was about to collapse, his body not able to handle the violent blows anymore; and that, was when you were able to regain control over your body.

"I'm sorry, Dean, for everything." The words left your mouth in a pained whisper, before you grabbed the knife, lying forgotten next to your feet, and plunged it into your belly; a loud scream leaving your throat as your body flashed orange and then it was you that collapsed.

Dean was immediately by your side, his strong hands enveloping your small one, "(Y/n)? (Y/n)? Sweetheart, come on, I know you're still with me, I know you wouldn't leave me like that...please" He drew in a relieved breath when your eyes barely fluttered, signaling him you were still alive.

His eyes darted to Sam's unconscious body, noticing the slow rise of his chest, and then he gently scooped you up in his arms, being careful not to worsen your state. Once he had you secured in his hold, he walked as fast as he could, hoping to get you in time to Cas, so that he could heal you.

After Cas had cured you, he lay you in the Impala's backseat, leaving the angel there to keep an eye on you as he run back inside to get his brother. The ride back to the motel room was silent; the only words exchanged were the ones Dean directed to Sam once he regained consciousness, but other than those, no one spoke.

Dean placed you back on your bed when you reached the motel, and then turned to face his younger brother, "Okay, let's hear it!" Sam frowned, looking up from where he was typing away on his laptop, "What do you wanna hear, Dean? I've already thanked you for dragging my heavy ass back at the car earlier"

The elder Winchester scratched his light scruff, "Come on, man! You know I'm talking about (Y/n)! She almost died because I screwed up, and I know you're mad about it...just get it off of your chest, I can take whatever you've got to say" Closing his laptop, Sam focused on his frustrated brother; knowing where the conversation was heading.

"Look, Dean, I'm obviously not happy that we almost lost her, but it wasn't your fault. You were drugged there was nothing you could've done about it" He paused for a second, letting the words sink into his brother's thick skull, "Stop blaming yourself, okay? I'm not mad at you, neither is Cas, and I can assure you that (Y/n) won't be either..."

Finished with his speech, Sam grabbed his wallet and pulled on his jacket, "Now, I need some booze. Cas? Wanna join?" The blue-eyed angel barely nodded, getting up from the couch where he'd been sitting silently, allowing the brothers their bonding moment.

"Wait, what? You're leaving me alone with her...again?" Dean's eyes were wide as he pleaded them not to leave, "Yes, Dean, we are. I told you it wasn't your fault, besides, (Y/n) is way safer with you, than with Cas or me, you got that?"

A grunt and a shrug was all Sam got for an answer, but that was enough for him and he left, Cas following him after flashing a smile to Dean. Alone with you again, Dean decided to change you out of your bloodied clothes.

As slowly as he could, he removed your t-shirt; his eyes lingering on your soft skin, something he'd already had the pleasure of seeing after hunting with you for so many years, but still he couldn't help himself but stare, looking away when he realized that he had no right to look at you in any way.

After that he quickly removed your jeans, making sure not to wake you up and walked to your duffel bag to grab you some shorts; he was about to dig up one of your tank tops too, but decided on one of his flannel shirts instead; your favorite to be exact.

Buttoning the last few buttons on the shirt, he sat next to you, once more leaning his back against the headboard and chuckling at the small contented moan that left your soft lips when he pulled the covers back over your body.

Not even ten minutes later and Dean found himself unable to conceal the smile that graced his features, when you curled yourself on his lap; your head resting on his upper thigh and one of your arms wrapped around his knees, keeping him locked in your embrace.

He let his hand caress your back, while you purred and made yourself as comfortable as you could against him. He cursed himself when there was a loud explosion on TV, and you groaned, slowly stirring awake and rubbing the sleep off your eyes.

"Sorry, sweetheart. I turned it down, just go back to sleep, yeah?" He knew you wouldn't, you could never go back to sleep after being woken up, but still he tried, "Uhmmm, 's okaaay, not sleepy anymore..." You managed to get out the words between yawns and then stretched your sore limbs.

You looked up and found Dean's moss eyes staring back at you, "Hey!" His hand brushed some hair out of your face and he smiled, "Hey to you, too" You chuckled at your small ritual, and sat up next to him, pulling the covers up with you, not ready to let go of their warmth.

"God, I love this shirt! It's so soft and cozy, and it smells like you" He felt a weird pull on his butterfly-filled stomach and grinned when you took a fistful of the soft fabric, sniffing it and humming your approval, "Oh and by the way, thanks for saving my ass...again"

He shook his head, looking anywhere but you, avoiding eye contact at all costs, "I wouldn't have had to save your ass if I'd done my job properly." A muffled 'smack' was heard when you connected your small hand with the back of his head, "Auch! What the hell was that for?"

You fought back the urge to laugh at his shocked expression and tried to look as serious as possible, "Dean Winchester, don't you dare blame yourself for what happened, you hear me? I know what Gordon did, I-I kinda saw it when he was...well, you know! So yeah, you say some crap like that one more time, and I'll smack you stupid, was I clear enough?"

He slowly nodded his head, still shocked by your outburst, and you let free your laugh, having him join you immediately. You pressed your lips to his stubbly cheek, feeling your own reddening at the small gesture, while he smiled, pulling you closer to his body, allowing you to rest your head on his shoulder.

Dean's fingers threaded in your locks, playing with them while you watched TV, "(Y/n), don't-don't ever do that again, okay?" You tilted your head back and locked eyes with him, "Of course, Dean, I'll do whatever I can not to get possessed or go missing like that, again" You giggled lightly, and he grabbed your shoulders to make you look him straight in the eyes.

"That's not what I meant, I was talking about you sacrificing yourself for me, don't ever do that again, it was stupid..." You bit the insides of your cheeks not daring to look away from his intriguing green eyes, "Wasn't that exactly what you were doing for me not hitting Gordon back? Weren't you ready to die in order to avoid hurting me?"

He blinked a few times, taken aback by your answer, "Well, yeah but-" You placed your finger on his lips and shushed him, "No 'but's, Dean. I would rather die for you than to live in a world where you no longer live..." You trailed off, letting your words sink in, and watching as he tried to process the new information you gave him.

There were no words he could use to express what he was feeling, so he decided to show you. His lips brushed on yours, sweet and gentle, and you melted in his hands; but, as soon as it had happened, it was over, he pulled back and gazed into your eyes for your reaction.

"God, finally!" You grabbed his face and pressed your lips to his, more firmly this time; his eyes widening for a second before he was kissing you back, arms circling your waist and pulling you closer. Pulling back for air, you rested your foreheads against one another, your breaths mingling together, "What did you mean by 'finally'?"

You chuckled at the question and opened your eyes to look at him, "Surely you have noticed I've been making you  googly eyes for quite some time..." Dean let out a small, breathy 'huh?' and you giggled, "Come on, how can you have missed the way Sam makes fun of me for laughing at your awful jokes?!"

He looked at the ceiling for a moment, trying to recall the last time he'd made a joke, "Oh...wait! My jokes aren't awful, they're funny. I'm hilarious, (Y/n)!" Your body shook with your laughter, your head tipping a little back, "You really aren't, Dean. But you more than make up for it with your kissing skills"

Your laugh died when he pecked your neck, making you look down at him, blushing, "Do I, now?" You nodded and he captured your lips in another kiss, this time nipping at your bottom lip to get you to open up for his tongue, while his hands worked to get you to straddle him.

You kissed for a while, it was nothing heated or needy; it was more like you were learning to know each other in a new, different way, your hands gently tracing every curve and dip of the other's body.

For Dean it was a way to make sure you were still there with him; for you, it was a way to convince yourself that it was indeed happening, that he felt the same way you did. He trailed his hands along your back, sending shivers down your spine, while yours wandered over his shoulders and arms, before threading through his locks.

A smirked played on his lips when his hands grabbed your butt, giving it a firm squeeze and you moaned, arching closer to him. You sucked his bottom lip into your mouth, nipping on it and earning yourself a sexy, aroused groan from Dean and your tongues were tangling once more.

"God, I could kiss you all day long, baby" You nodded your agreement, "Uh-huh, right back at ya" He bit on your lower lip and you dug your nails into his shoulders, "So, we've reached the 'baby' fase?" You kissed down his jaw, and he nodded, pulling you back up to his lips.

"Yeah, why? Don't you like me calling you that?" You shook your head 'no', gasping when he nipped at the spot where your neck and shoulder connected, "No, I love it, it's-uh...it's sexy" He kisses back up your neck, "Good, now less talking, more kissing" And then his lips descended on your awaiting ones again.

You both pulled back when you needed air, grinning like fools and staring at the other, "So, you like me, huh?" You shot him your 'Well, duh!' look, and he grinned, "And how much do you like me from 1 to 10?" He pressed a kiss to your pulse point, waiting for you to answer.

"Well, it depends..." He kept kissing along your shoulder after pulling your t-shirt down, "On what?" A huge grin was plastered on your face at the answer you planned on giving him, "On how much of a jerk you're being"

"Can't argue with that" You felt the rumble of his chuckle against your chest, "What about you? How much does Dean Winchester like me from 1 to 10?" Excitement was pulling your stomach in knots, but still, you tried not to show him, "Uhm...well, it depends..."

Shaking your head at his playful tone, you pecked his cheek, "Shocker! What does it depend on?" Dean's eyes locked on yours, taking their time to study your features, "On how much attention you're paying to Sam and Cas, instead of me" He smirked as you laughed, resting your head on his shoulder.

"Aw, does it, now? Just let me text Sam and tell him..." An offended 'Hey!' left his luscious lips, before you covered them with your own. You brought your lips to his ear, nipping at it, hearing him let out a small moan, "It's just you and me now, Dean...do you want me to pay some attention to you?"

"God, yes!" As the words left his lips, the door of your room opened, revealing an amused Moose Winchester and an embarrassed angel, "Damn it, guys! You gotta start working on your timing!" Dean's forehead connected with your shoulder, and a frustrated groan left his lips.

"Oh. Is there something you guys want to tell us?" Your cheeks flushed at Sam's question, while Dean looked up grinning victoriously, "Yeah, I think you and Cas should get your own room from now on" Realization hit the younger Winchester as he seemed to finally notice the position in which you and his brother were.

"I don't think that will be necessary, Dean. If (Y/n) wants a bed of her own, she can take Sam's or yours; one of you can take the couch, and since I don't sleep, I'll just sit on a chair and keep an eye on you" Sam snorted at the angel's offer, and Cas stared at him even more confused, before Sam explained to him what had happened.

Both men stood there, watching you and Dean, making your cheeks blush even more, "Yeah, okay guys, stop doing that! It's weird and kinda unsettling..." At Dean's grumble they both looked away, grinning like two idiots at each other, while the elder Winchester got up and made his way towards the small kitchenette.

You got up and thanked Sam and Cas for their help in saving you, even giving them the chance to make fun of you and for Sam to ruffle your hair, before you joined Dean and wrapped your arms around his waist, "Are you gonna cook for me?"

He turned around, pulling you closer to him and kissing your cheek, "Depends. Do you want me to?" You bit your lips and nodded eagerly, he knew how much you loved his food, but still he wanted you to remind him, "Then yes, I'm cooking for you!"

He winked and pressed a chaste kiss to your lips, letting you out of his embrace and you hopped on the counter; watching him with a huge smile on your lips as he took out all of the ingredients he needed for your dinner.


End file.
